The New Life Of A Gallagher Girl
by Zach's.Goode.Girl
Summary: After defeating the circle, its graduation at Gallagher , and Blackthornecome back for joint graduation. What happens during summer with the gang. (everyone was using Nick as a character so i am aswell). ZAMMIE ! please read this is my first fanfic so dont hate me... Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

A\N this is my first fan fic so it might not be any good but i do like constructive criticism anyway here it goes

Cammie's POV

Beep , Beep , Beep !

"Wake up Cammie, it's graduation day !" Bex shouted while setting off my alarm clock and pounded me with pillows

My internal clock said it was about 6:30am ... Too early

"Bex graduation doesn't officially start until 1:30pm so why do I need to get up at 6:30" I ended up shouting the last part at her

"Because Macey says we have to get ready for the graduation breakfast because you know the blackthorne boys are coming back for a joint graduation"

Zach will be so happy to see his friends again. Sigh , my boyfriend zach was has the most amazing green eyes and perfectly tousled brown hair that falls just right into his eyes, the way...

" EARTH TO CAMMIE" Bex shouts

Oops I forget to give a response

"Yes bex i did remember but your just excited to see Grant , where as mg blackthorne boy is already here with me"

"that's only because you ran away and he's here to keep you safe"

"Whatever, anyway im going to make sure he's up and stuff I'll be back by 7:15"

"Oh no you don't" Macey then yells to me from the bathroom "You need to get ready"

There was no use arguing with her so i decided to make a deal with her.

"Tell you what Mace you ,bex and Liz all get ready , I'll be back by 7:15 and you can even do my make-up and pick my clothes , deal ?" I asked silently praying in my head that she'd let me go to zach room

"Alright fine" I ,when she said this was mentally doing a happy dance "But you better not be a second late or else I might have to involve some of bex's new fighting techniques"

I couldn't stop the cold shiver that ran down my spine at this point so i simply replied "When is a Gallagher girl ever late ?" and then i skipped out of the door and then headed to Zach's room.


	2. Chapter 2

**A\N chapter two again please review thanks - Megan**

**Cammies POV**

**As i arrived outside of Zach's room I could here the gentle snores coming from inside , I smiled to myself as I walked in , but one look at Zach and I stopped breathing, he looked so peaceful lying there on his side with just the hint of a smile (yes smile !) on his face. I thought to myself, how could I ever deserve home, how could an angel like him even bother wasting his time his time with a Plain Jane such as me - even though i was pretty sure of the answer , him not saying it to me yet made me have a hint of doubt in my mind, he loves me.**

**As i slowly walk over to his bed and place my self on the end,of the bed he moves slightly so i could see he hadn't got a shirt on , he caught my breath again, can you say 8-pack**

**I lean over and push his hair away from his face and whisper in his ear "Zach, time to get up babe" nothing, he just lies there so i try again "Come on baby , its graduation" this time he just mummers**

**"mmmhhh"**

**So for one last try**

**"babe come on , you don't want to be late for breakfast do you ?"**

**Before i could even register what was happening his arms had snaked their way around my waist and pulled me into him, his chin resting on top of my head and he said to me **

**"shh, fine more minutes"**

**And to be honest i was fine with that because lying in his arms with him holding me like he'd never let me go made me feel like that safest person alive . After 3minutes 17seconds he said to me,**

**"can you believe in 8 hours high school will be over forever?" **

**OMG he's right , but what will happen to us after Gallagher, will there even be an us? Zach could see and feel my distress as he turned to to me worriedly and whispered in my ear**

**"What's wrong Gallagher girl ?" I buried my head in his chest "What's gonna happen to us Zach?"**

**Without a word he got up pulling me up with him and stood me in front of the floor length mirror he has in his room and told me to close my eyes.I could here him rummaging around in a draw and then he stood behind me and i could feel something cold being fastened around my neck. "Open your eyes"**

**I did as i was told and i examined the necklace in the mirror it was a silver heart lined with emeralds,the colour of Zach's eyes, around the outside.**

**I was still staring at the necklace when Zach's lips became increasingly close to my ear as he said the words I've been hoping for since i first met him "Cammie , I love you so much."**

**At this point i had tears in my eyes as I turned around to face him.**

**"Cam, look on the back of the necklace."**

**I turned it over and inscribed on the back was Z+C FOREVER **

**"I love you to Zach."**

**Then he closed the gao between our lips. It was a simple kiss but it had to be the best kiss yet as it showed just how much he truly loves me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N chapter 3 thanks so much to midgetofoz and GallagherGurl4eva for being my first two reviews!**

* * *

**Cammie's POV**

I skipped happily back to my room after leaving Zach to get ready. As i walked in it was mayhem , almost all the seniors were in our room asking Macey if their outfits were ok or if their make-up looked to trashy. i thought _why are they acting like this _then i remembered the boys are coming for graduation so they girls would want to look good for them...

"Macey , i thought i told you to get yourself, Bex and Liz ready not the whole year"

"Oh Cammie there you are" she said while walking over to me "Come with me you need to get ready" I reluctantly agreed because i remembered the deal i made with her..._Great time to be Macey's Barbie Doll __!_

She pulled me into the bathroom while people were shouting at her about different pairs of shoes , just before she shut the bathroom door she popped her head out and said "Come back in half an hour I'm doing a major makeover now, now go". She shut the bathroom door ad told me to sit in the chair in the middle of the room and tole Bex to do my hair and Liz to go and get the clothes she left out on her bed for me.

I had to sit there for 24 minutes and 39 seconds wile my hair was curled to perfection and Macey made me look like i had flawless skin. Liz then came in with a floor length blue satin dress that Macey had brought for us , she insisted on buying all our dresses so me , Liz and Bex all had killer outfits. She tole me to put on the dress and shoe while they went and put there dresses on.

when i walked out of the bathroom with my dress on my three sister looked absolutely gorgeous. Liz had a baby pink just below the knee length that was tight around her waist then flowed out slightly after the belf around her waist it was paired with little cream dolly pumps she looked so cute but totally grown up at the same time.

Bex had a loor length gown like me but hers was a dark purple ,her favorite colour, hers hugged her figure in all the right places and showed off her muscles perfectly she looked so strong and ready to take on the world. she had 4inch black heels on that made her look slender and tall.

Macey had a knee length black cocktail dress that made her look a million dollars it fitted perfectly to her curves and made her look like a supermodel she had 6inch killer heels on that made her legs even better is that was even possible there would certainly be a lot of boys drooling today she had smokey looking make-up on.

I had a blue floor length gown on that had diamond's fixed around the waist. my hair with in soft curls that fell just below my shoulders and i also had 4 inch heels on that were silver and also had diamonds on the heel.

"OMG, you guys look amazing!"

"Not as amazing as you Cammie , you look absolutely bloody gorgeous" Bex said to me even though i didnt believe a word of it so i just said "Thanks Bex"

"Girls are you ready to.."

"Cammie , where did you get that necklace" Liz sais whilst staring at the necklace i looked an i pinched it between my thumb or forefinger and said "Zach gave it to me it as like a graduation present and he told me he loved me"All the girls started jumping up and down asking for a play by play of what happened and i said "I promise i will tell you . but later or else were gonna be late for the graduation breakfast "

"Cammie i bet your gonna be the first of us to get married and have a house and kids..."

"Whoa , Bex slow down he's only just said he loves me now stop planning my life please and i dont know if he even wants to get married Bex so plz just stop fantasizing"

"Ok , guys this is boring lets just head down to breakfast please" Macey sighed

So we made our way down the grand hall for the last breakfast we'd ever have a the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women

* * *

**A/N thanks for reading i dont really like this chapter but i thought its was necessary the next chapter will be better i promise... please R+R thanks-**

**Megan**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I will try to update twice a week from now on if i cant update on the day i am supposed to i will written and A/N with and explanation as to why thanks - Megan**

* * *

**Still Cammie's POV**

As me , Bex, Macey and Liz arrived at the doors of the grand hall we could hear the chatter inside. People would be mingling with each other by now for what might be the last time in a very long while. As we pushed open the grand doors if felt like every eye was on us and the starring made me feel uncomfortable and I being the fidget under people gazes , but Macey made sure we walked in with our heads held high.

The grand hall had never look so incredible it had pink and blue balloons covering every inch of the ceiling and in the middle there was a big pink and blue banner saying '_Congratulations Class of 2013 and Good luck For The Future - From The Blackthorne and Gallagher_ Staff.' with fireworks each side of the banner.

Everyone was sitting down eating breakfast with their graduation gowns over their knees on over the back of their chair, the girls had pink with the Gallagher crest on the left and the boys had blue with the Blackthorne crest on the left where as Zach had a blue gown with the Gallagher crest to pay tribute to both schools that he has been to. Me and the girls had our gowns thrown over our arms as we walk towards the boys i could feel Macey, Bex and even Liz getting excited that the boys were here. Just as we reached the table and were about to sit down when Zach , Grant , Nick and Jonas all stood up and pulled all our chairs out for us. Just as i was about to sit in the chair Zach put his arms around my waist and pulled me into him and said,

"Gallagher Girl you look absolutely stunning."

I blushed furiously and replied " Thanks , you don't look to bad either" and to be honest he look gorgeous in his plan black suit and blue tie , i think Macey got to him aswell because the colour of my dress and the colour of his tie match perfectly so we totally looked like a proper couple as he slid his arm down to rest at my lower back.

"I mean it Cammie you are you most beautiful women I've ever seen im gonna have trouble taking my eyes off you."

"And you Mr Goode are the most hansom man ive ever seen and as for the last part i _always_ struggle to keep my eyes off you."

We were having this conversation so low that nobody could hear what were saying but they wouldn't have noticed anyway they were all wrapped up in their own convocations. Bex and Grant were already having an argument that would probably end up with them making out at the end but neither of them admitting they were wrong. Macey and Nick were already sucking each others face off , i mean come on_ in the middle of the grand hall with everybody watching , nice Macey. _Liz and Jonas were both blushing at each other whilst hold hands and talking about any new tricks any of them have learnt to hank into the most secure files on the CIA database, _ah nerd love_.

My mum stood up the podium for I new was going to be the last time ever for her, she was retiring today from teaching i still remember when she told me when she was retiring.

_Flashback_

_"if you're tailing a person through a city , name 5 ways if they turn around to make sure they don't see you" Joe Soleman said half way through CoveOps, everybodies hands shot straight up into the air and were there until he picked someone "Tina, answer please" just as tine answered my mum walked in and waiting until she had finished and then said to Mr Solemen "Can I borrow Cammie for a minute please sir ?"_

_"Yes of course Mrs Morgan."_

_I stood up in my seat and told my friends I'd meet them after class and i made my way out the door with my mum. "What's going on mum am I in trouble or something?"_

_"Not unless you know something I dont kiddo"_

_"No, no not at all mum" i said just as we arrived outside her office "Come inside sweat pea."_

_I went inside and sat on the couch net to her desk and she said to me "Kiddo I need to tell you something, but im not sure how you will take it"_

_"Mum just tell me because im sure what your going to tell vme isnt as bad as what im imagening"_

_"Ok sweetie, After graduation im retiring and so is Joe and we're going to find a house and live together, we've been dating for a while sweetie and we're ready to move to the next stage but only if your ok with it Cam."_

_" Mum , of course i'm ok with im just a little bit upset that you never told me i would have been fine with it , you need to move on from dad now we finily know he's gone and Joe seems to take good cafre about you and he really does like you , you can see it in his eyes when he looks at you, i just wish you would have told me sooner, but if he makes you happy who am I to stand in your way ?"_

_"Thank you Cammie , for everything and by the way, if Zach ever feels the need to join our family I will remember how well you accepted Joe" _

_I was blushing intensly by then "im not sure if that will happen mum i don't even h=think he loves me"_

_"Oh sweetie dont be so silly i see the way he looks at you when your with him even if he hasnt told you yet Cam and even if you cant see it that boy is without a doudbt head over heald in love with you , the question is do you feels the same way?"_

_I thought about this for a while, do I love Zach ?_

_"You should get back to class cam I'll see you on Sunday night , bring Zach if you like , Jow will be here"_

_"Ok mum , I'll think about it , love you bye "_

_I rush out of the office and back to Joe's class. I know i shouldnt have but when i went in I gave Joe a big hug leaving a couple of poeple dumbfounded. I mouthed to Zach 'I'll tell you later then' went back to focasing on class._

_End of Flashback_

She was just about to start her speech when the Grand Doors flying open with somebody standing their saying "Sorry I'm Late"

* * *

**A/N bit of a cliffe there who do you think the person at the doors is and thanks for all my reveiws i will try and write back to you all please leave a reveiw for this chapter as im not quite sure what i think of it yet thanks - Megan aka Zach' .Girl**


End file.
